


La part des Anges - Clary & Jace (& Sebastian)

by LiliBelami (WendyJoly)



Series: La part des Anges [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M, M/M, alternative universe, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/LiliBelami
Summary: Clary Fairchild est arrivé à New-York des rêves d'artiste plein la tête et sans autre solution s'est résolue à travailler comme serveuse dans un club du centre, le Pandemonium. Elle y rencontre Izzy, Magnus et bientôt les hommes qui vont changer le cours de sa vie.





	1. Bienvenue à New-York

« Hé la rouquine sexy ! »

L'homme faisait des gestes de la main à quelques centimètres de son visage pour attirer son attention, un froncement de sourcil exagéré déformant son visage lunaire et couvert de sueur. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'elle ne l’entendait pas à cause du volume sonore du club, il était bien trop tôt pour cela et la musique ambiante n’était pas assez forte. C'était un client répugnant qui avait l’habitude de la tripoter chaque fois qu'elle passait près de lui avec son plateau et elle avait décidé que le snober serait une bonne leçon à lui donner.   
Elle l’appelait le gros pervers, mais uniquement pour elle-même, cela allait sans dire, elle était une professionnelle après tout et ne pouvait pas se permettre d’insulter ouvertement un client. Le menton dans la paume de ma main, Clary oscillait doucement du bassin au rythme de la musique, ignorant ostensiblement l'agitation du gros pervers alors qu'elle griffonnait sur le carnet de dessin qu'elle avait toujours dans la poche. Il finit par quitter le bar, non sans la vouer aux flammes de l’enfer, dans des termes bien moins châtiés.   
Il ne l'avait pas volé.  
Clary Fairchild n'était pas la meilleure barmaid de New-York, si elle était honnête elle pouvait même avouer qu'elle était sans doute la pire. Tout d’abord, elle détestait ce job. Du genre…tout dans le job. Elle n'était pas une fêtarde, elle ne buvait pas d’alcool, n’aimait pas la foule et n’écoutait que du folk.  
Vous voyez le genre ?  
Bon sang, elle était une artiste, c’était son ADN, elle n'était pas faite pour être cette pauvre fille désœuvrée contrainte de travailler dans ce club infernal pour gagner (bien mal) sa vie.  
Diplômée depuis peu de l’université du Midwest, Missouri elle avait atterri à New-York six mois auparavant, sa vie entière dans un sac à dos de surplus militaire.   
Elle avait frappé à toutes les portes des galeries d’art. Et il y en avait un nombre incommensurable. Plusieurs centaines, et chaque fois elle avait eu droit au même discours insensé. Pas d’expérience, pas de job. Mais la triste réalité était celle-ci : pas de job, pas d’expérience non plus. Bref, elle était fichue avant même d’avoir débuté.  
Elle devait trouver un job, elle ne pouvait décemment pas rentrer la tête basse à la maison après quelques jours mais quel genre de travail peut-on trouver dans une ville étrangère quand on n’a aucun talent, aucune expérience à part un job à temps partiel de serveuse ? Effectivement, serveuse. Ou barmaid quand le gars derrière le bar appelle dix minutes avant le début du service pour dire qu’il est malade et qu’il ne viendra pas.  
Le Pandémonium était un club du centre dans lequel Clary n’aurait pas mis un pied si elle n’avait pas eu à le faire. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de pauvres gars en recherche d'un coup d'un soir, définitivement pas sa tasse de thé. Au centre se trouvait une piste de danse géante éclairée par des stroboscopes et tout autour, comme dans une arène se trouvaient des passerelles métalliques équipées de balcons d’où l'on pouvait voir tout le club, parler en toute tranquillité, danser en toute intimité…ou faire ce qu’on voulait faire à l’abri des regards indiscrets. Près du bar et à des endroits stratégiques de la piste, se trouvaient des podiums sur lesquels s’agitaient langoureusement des gogo dancers. Chaque soir, l’ambiance changeait au gré des fantaisies de son propriétaire qui adorait surprendre ses clients et ses employés. Les clubbers étaient nombreux chaque nuit et le Pandémonium avait du personnel en conséquence. Et ce soir, défiant toute logique, elle était derrière le bar.

« Biscuit ? »

Clary releva la tête d’un mouvement brusque au son de la voix de son patron. Prise la main dans le sac. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour justifier sa non-activité mais il sourit de façon adorable.  
Magnus Bane était un charmeur. Grand, sexy, ouvertement bisexuel (elle l’avait découvert à ses dépens quand elle était entrée sans frapper dans son bureau, quelle idée !), gentil, il l'avait embauché sur sa bonne mine….et son air désespéré probablement. Il avait eu pitié d'elle et elle n'aurait pas dû en être fière mais elle avait perdu sa dernière once de fierté lorsqu'elle avait passé la nuit entre deux bennes à ordure géantes dans une contre allée pestilentielle du Bronx. Elle l'avait supplié de la laisser faire ses preuves et il avait été assez gentil pour accepter.  
Il était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, costumes de créateurs et cheveux dressés sur sa tête saupoudrés de ce qui ressemblait à de la poussière d’étoile, c’était le prototype même du métro sexuel new-yorkais. Avec une classe folle.  
Clary remarqua soudainement les deux ou trois habitués accoudés au bar attendant patiemment qu'elle les serve.

« Ah oui, patron, désolée ! »

Il posa délicatement un doigt bagué sous son menton pour rencontrer son regard.

« Tu rêvasses encore ? Ou es-tu en train de dessiner le garçon ? »

Elle sentit ses joues passer de la pâleur à l’écarlate en l’espace d’un instant.

« Le garçon ? Non, bien sûr que non. Quel garçon ? »

Magnus se mit à rire et passa un bras par-dessus le comptoir pour attraper le carnet qu'elle essaya de retenir dans un effort illusoire. Et il était là. Le garçon qui occupait toutes ses pensées, croqué en quelques traits.

« Tu es douée tu sais ? » Magnus fit l’un de ces drôles de sourire dont il avait le secret et rendit gentiment le carnet.  
« Pas assez pour en vivre. » Clary ne put pas retenir le ton plein de rancœur de sa voix. Malgré ces derniers mois elle ne parvenait pas à faire le deuil de sa carrière d’agent artistique, étouffée dans l’œuf. Et ça la remplissait d’une amertume qu'elle détestait ressentir.  
« Tu n’as pas encore assez essayé pour renoncer, biscuit. Et lui ? » Il fit un geste du menton dans la direction de son carnet de dessin. « Tu comptes me parler de lui un jour ? »

Magnus fronça les sourcils et elle comprit le message. Oui elle aurait dû lui parler, vider son sac une bonne fois pour toute, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle pensait qu’en mettant quelques centaines de kilomètres entre eux elle l’oublierait mais c’est loin d’être le cas. Au contraire, l’éloignement qui lui offrait le recul dont elle avait tant besoin la mettait face à des questionnements auxquels elle ne pouvait plus trouver de réponse. Et ça faisait mal. La plaie ne se refermait pas, et la douleur qu’elle lui infligeait combinée à son manque de succès professionnel lui permettait tout juste de vivoter quand elle espérait pouvoir voler de ses propres ailes. Pourtant Magnus était réputé pour être un conseiller sentimental hors pair et elle bon nombre des clients du Pandémonium venaient chercher son expertise.

« Je peux pas. Il y a tout un tas de clients qui m'attendent. » Elle marmonna avant de s’affairer à l’autre bout du bar, prenant les commandes avant de composer les cocktails grâce à l’aide-mémoire que Bat, le barman laissait toujours précautionneusement dans un tiroir du bar. Quand elle regarda l’endroit où se trouvait Magnus il avait disparu et à sa place se tenait Izzy. Izzy était parmi ses collègues, LA bombe sexuelle. Belle brune méditerranéenne, vêtue de cuir épousant ses formes parfaites, se baladant dans le club avec une grâce éthérée perchée sur des talons vertigineux, c’était la reine du club. Jamais le gros porc aux mains baladeuses n’aurait osé poser l’extrémité d’un de ses doigts boudinés sur elle, pensa Clary en souriant. Elle inspirait le respect avec son élégance et ses coups d’œil meurtriers.

« Un Last Call et un Jungle Juice. »

Clary fonça sur son aide-mémoire et commença la composition laborieuse de la commande. En espérant que les clients n'étaient pas pressés. Après une ou deux minutes, la patience d'Izzy fut à bout.

« Tu t’en sors ou tu es encore en train de fantasmer sur ton mec ?  
-S’il te plait, t’y mets pas. Magnus m’a déjà fait la leçon.  
-Tu sais Clary, tant que tu ne décides pas à tenter ta chance, c’est rien de plus qu’un fantasme. Tu es jeune, jolie, éclate-toi, profites en ! Le Pandémonium est plein d’hommes prêts à te faire passer un bon moment…et à oublier ton petit-ami imaginaire de Plouc-town.  
-Très peu pour moi. Et c'est pas mon petit-ami. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si Clary était une enfant retorse à qui elle n’arrivait pas à faire la leçon.

« Tu es trop romantique pour ton propre bien. »

Romantique ? Sûrement.  
Clary n'était pas vierge à proprement parler, elle avait eu quelques aventures, un ou deux petits-amis mais pour Izzy elle n'avait pas l’esprit assez aventureux pour une New-yorkaise. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'en était pas une. Quoi qu’il en soit elle faisait partie de cette catégorie de personne qui parvenait sans ciller à compartimenter ses sentiments. Ce qui se passait dans son lit y restait et son cœur n’entrait pas en ligne de compte. Clary en était purement incapable et honnêtement elle l’admirait pour ça. Elle admirait la façon dont elle assumait ce qu’elle ressentait sans honte ni faux semblants. Si seulement elle avait pu un peu lui ressembler.

« Peut-être.» Clary ne voulait pas argumenter, après tout, Izzy avait sûrement raison. Son célibat ne la faisait pas précisément nager dans le bonheur. Izzy éclata de rire de cette façon qu’ont les jolies filles de rire. Ouvertement, sans fausse pudeur, comme si le monde lui appartenait.

« Ecoute. Demain mon frère rentre à la maison. Il a une permission de quelques semaines et bien sûr il passera sa première soirée avec sa petite sœur, je suis sûre qu’il ramènera un ou deux copains… » Izzy s’accouda au bar, se penchant vers Clary comme pour lui parler en confidence. « Peut-être qu’il y en a un qui te plaira. Et sinon tu as toujours la possibilité d’appeler ton petit-ami. Franchement Clary, tu fais peine à voir. Vas-y, qu’est-ce que tu as à perdre ?  
-A part le peu de fierté qu’il me reste ? Rien.   
-T’es tellement mélodramatique.»

Izzy lui lança un regard noir et prit les cocktails que Clary avait posé devant elle avant de tourner des talons. Comme si elle était un cas désespéré.  
Ce n’était pas comme si Clary ne le savait pas.  
Elle n'était pas de ces filles libérées qui savaient être intelligentes et charmantes face au garçon qui leur plaisait. Elle bafouillait, rougissait, se tordait les mains gauchement, elle se couvrait de ridicule. Et puis elle avait bien d’autres préoccupations en ce moment. Comme celle de garder son job.  
Plus de rêverie inutile, elle se concentra sur les clients qui commençaient à affluer. Durant la nuit, elle vit Magnus caresser sensuellement une belle blonde allongée languissamment sur un canapé mauve, Izzy danser sur l’un des promontoires réservés aux gogos dancers alors qu’elle se faisait acclamer par les clubbers et l’habituelle foule hétéroclite. Des couples se formèrent et disparurent dans les coins obscurs du club, des groupes de gens de son âge se soûlèrent méthodiquement et si elle était en grande partie responsable de leur ébriété elle n’en éprouvait aucun remord. C’était leurs vies et ils pouvaient en faire ce qu’ils voulaient, et bien qu'elle en était incapable elle avouait qu'elle enviait leur lâcher prise.  
Au petit matin, Magnus mis tout le monde dehors et ferma les portes du club.  
Clary était épuisée, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et pourtant ce n’était pas la perspective de regagner son lit qui l'enthousiasmait alors qu’elle passait les portes du club. Elle dit au revoir à ses collègues et après avoir mis ses écouteurs elle s’engouffra dans la bouche de métro la plus proche. On aurait pu penser qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre de musique après une nuit passée en club mais bien au contraire, elle mourrait d’envie d’écouter sa propre musique. Elle lança un morceau qu'elle avait dans la tête depuis des heures, «Unorthodox man » de Blaenevon et elle descendit l'escalier, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle croisa des fêtards qui rentraient se coucher, des travailleurs mal réveillés qui sortaient de leurs lits, il était très tôt mais la ville qui ne dormait jamais s’animait encore et toujours.  
Elle fit les cent pas sur le quai et vérifia ses messages. Elle effaça le premier sans même l’écouter puis elle lança celui de ses parents.

« Clary ma chérie, c’est maman. » Elle sourit malgré elle. Chacun de ces messages commençait ainsi, comme si Clary ne pouvait pas reconnaître la voix de sa mère. « Nous n’avons pas de nouvelles depuis un moment, nous sommes inquiets ton père et moi. » Luke n'était pas son père, pas vraiment, mais Luke l'avait élevé comme s’il l’avait été. Lui et sa mère s’aimaient profondément et elle les adorait mais…ce n’était pas toujours simple d’être la fille unique d’un couple amoureux et fusionnel. Non pas qu'elle s’en plaignait. Mais il lui avait fallu mettre un peu de distance entre eux pour se trouver. Enfin, c’était l’idée en venant ici. « Simon est venu plusieurs fois, il dit que tu ne réponds pas à ses appels. Clary, ma chérie, tu sais que tu peux rentrer à la maison quand tu le souhaites, nous t’aimons. »

Clary avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle referma l’étui de mon portable. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait le désagréable sentiment d’être une ado fugueuse ? Car ce n’était pas ce qu'elle était, n’est-ce pas ? Elle était venue pour s’accomplir, vivre de l'art dans une ville qui comptait plus de galeries que de bars, loin du cocon familial. Elle se répétait qu’elle n’avait pas fui, lâchement, mais même elle avait du mal à gober cette semi-vérité. Elle monta dans le métro comme un automate et s’assit à sa place habituelle. Elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait dans sa besace, un livre de poème de Pablo Neruda et son esprit embrumé par la fatigue se laissa bercer par le doux roulement de la machine et des mots de son poète favori.

« Désire-moi, épuise-moi, déverse-moi, sacrifie-moi,  
Demande-moi. Accueille-moi, contiens-moi, cache-moi.   
Je veux être à quelqu'un, je veux être à toi, c'est ton heure.   
Je suis celui qui est passé en sautant sur les choses,   
le fugitif, le douloureux. »


	2. The first dance

Clary avait trouvé un petit appartement non loin du Pandemonium en plein cœur de Brooklyn. C’était loin d’être Brooklyn Heights ou Carroll Gardens, le Brooklyn des artistes et des bourgeois bohèmes qui se payaient des paires de chaussures qui valaient plus cher que son immeuble tout entier. Elle vivait dans le Brooklyn de ceux qui étaient seuls au monde, trop désespérés pour même imaginer qu’il existait une vie loin de ces rues crasseuses et de ces bagarres de voisinage. Elle n'était pas encore résignée mais…

Durant la journée elle besognait sur son projet. Elle habitait une petite chambre et ne parvenait pas à y travailler. Elle passait une grande partie de ses journées dans un café, le Java Jones qui se trouvaient à quelques rames de métro. C’était un repaire d’étudiants, en particulier, ceux de la fac d’art qui y était accolée, c’était inspirant.

Son projet n’en était pas vraiment un, c’était plutôt une obsession qui la tenait depuis l’enfance. Les monstres et légendes urbaines dans le quotidien. Les fées, les démons, les monstres cachés sous les lits des enfants…Clary les dessinait dans des décors du quotidien. Elle n'était pas cinglée, elle savait bien que rien de tout cela n’existait mais elle aimait la poésie des créatures obscures et ce qu’elles disaient des peurs profondes qui habitaient les Hommes comme celles qui les rassuraient. Elle utilisait toutes les techniques existantes, le collage, la peinture, le pastel, l’aquarelle, la photo, et les combinait de façon réfléchie.  
Clary se sentait artiste mais elle ne le clamait pas à la face du monde. Elle n'était pas assez confiante pour cela. Elle avait fait des études d’art c'était la stricte vérité mais elles concernaient l’Histoire de l’Art et avaient pour but de la conduire à travailler pour une galerie ou un musée en tant qu’agent ou experte.  
Elle avait des cahiers entiers, des carnets de dessin, des tableaux de ces monstres urbains dans le grenier de ses parents. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours dessiné des monstres, avait toujours bricolé et ça lui avait valu une réputation de bizarroïde dans sa petite ville. « La fille aux monstres » c’est comme ça qu’ils l’appelaient. Le plus ironique dans l’histoire ? C’est que sa mère était une pure New-Yorkaise qui avait quitté la ville alors qu’elle était enceinte d’elle. C’était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle avait toujours eu l’impression d’être une étrangère dans sa petite ville.  
Jocelyn, sa mère, était peintre et pas besoin d’être Freud pour savoir d’où venait le besoin compulsif de Clary de créer. Elle trouvait sa mère très talentueuse. Celle-ci vendait ses toiles sur le net et en vivait depuis quelques années. Elle avait une petite notoriété dont Clary était fière et elle était sa première et plus grande fan. Mais Clary savait ce qu'on disait d'elle. Cette fille a un complexe d’infériorité par rapport à sa mère. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient tort.  
Elle travaillait donc au Java Jones et assemblait ce qu'elle avait fait une fois dans sa chambre. C’était un hobby particulièrement encombrant même si ce problème de place ne l'avait jamais choquée avant qu'elle ne vive dans son propre appartement. Ses parents possédaient une grande maison aux pièces multiples dans lesquelles elle pouvait aisément stocker ses œuvres. Clary songeait sérieusement à trouver un logement plus grand, qui peut-être aurait une pièce qu'elle pourrait consacrer à son travail. Mais pour ça il aurait fallu qu'elle trouve un deuxième petit boulot…et alors elle n'aurait plus de temps à consacrer à son projet. Aucun plan n’était à l’épreuve des balles.  
Clary rentra chez elle en fin de journée, mangea un morceau et se prépara pour sa nuit au club. Rien de bien original, elle passa un jean, un T-shirt au dos dénudé en strass –seule concession au monde de la nuit- et ses boots sans lesquelles ses pieds seraient en miette en fin de service.  
Elle arriva une demi-heure avant l’ouverture du club. Izzy était déjà là, encore plus animée que d’habitude et le regard désespéré que lança Magnus à Clary lui en dit long sur ce qu’il pensait de ce genre d’enthousiasme presque adolescent. Magnus était jeune, même si Clary était incapable de lui donner un âge, mais il avait la sagesse et la compassion sans jugement que l’on peut trouver chez les très vieilles personnes. Sans lui, elle aurait quitté le navire depuis bien longtemps. Clary ne fit pas de bruit mais Izzy se retourna avec grâce alors qu'elle était encore à plusieurs mètres et se précipita vers elle.  
Magnus en profita pour se sauver sans tambours ni trompettes.

« Mon frère est arrivé cet après-midi ! Je suis tellement excitée ! Il va venir au club ce soir… » Elle attrapa le bras de Clary et celle-ci glapit de surprise alors qu’elle se penchait à son oreille. « Il faut que je te le présente. Je suis sûr que tu vas l’adorer !   
-Ok. » Clary se dégagea, mal à l’aise face à cet inhabituelle agitation. « Il faut que j’aille… » Elle pointa le petit escalier qui menait au vestiaire et au bureau de Magnus (celui-là même dont elle avait malencontreusement ouvert la porte sans y être invitée) et se sauva après avoir fait la promesse d’écouter attentivement tout ce qu’elle voudrait bien lui dire au sujet de son merveilleux frère.  
Clary regretta vite cette promesse. Tout d'abord, elle eut la désagréable surprise de trouver une tenue accrochée à sa porte de casier qui lui fit froid dans le dos - Elle la passa néanmoins et redescendit en tentant de conserver tant bien que mal sa dignité plus qu'écornée- ensuite, parce qu'à peine revenue au bar, Izzy l’abreuva de détails sans jamais reprendre son souffle. Elle appris pêle-mêle qu’il est militaire, qu’il vivait avec elle chaque fois qu’il revenait de permission, qu’il était sérieux et ne vivait que pour son job, qu’il avait un an de plus qu’elle, qu’il était grand, beau, silencieux, et avait une fiancée qu’elle n’aimait pas parce que –selon elle-était une poupée Barbie mal embouchée, Clary l’interrompit:

« Il s’appelle comment ?  
-Je ne te l’ai pas dit ? Alec.»

Les clients commencèrent à affluer et Clary oublia vite qu'elle allait rencontrer ce fameux Alec. Elle n’y prêta plus d’attention. Elle n’était pas à a recherche d’une histoire d’amour aussi extraordinaire que ce garçon puisse être. Et puis un militaire…très peu pour elle. Elle admirait leur dévotion mais n'était pas pour la violence et les armes.  
Il y avait la foule des grands soirs. Le club s’était paré de vert émeraude pour l’occasion, une vraie cité d'Oz. Clary comme tout le personnel était habillée en lutin, une espèce de pixie très courtement vêtue. Sur Izzy, Maia, Aline ou Helen, ses autres collègues, c’était tout bonnement sexy mais sur elle…elle n'était pas du genre jupe et froufrou, ses jambes à l’air lui donnaient l’impression de se promener nue. La façon dont les clients la regardèrent la mit tellement mal à l’aise qu'elle finit par se réfugier derrière le bar, offrant une pause bien méritée à leur barman, Bat.

« Encore deux pichets de bière, s’il te plait. » Aline posa son plateau sur le bar en affichant un désespoir auquel Clary ne pouvait que compatir.  
« Ils sont déchainés ce soir, hein ? » Clary lui sourit et serra sa main pour lui donner un peu de courage. Aline était un amour. Jolie comme un cœur mais timide, elle souffrait probablement plus que Clary encore de son costume de fée verte.  
« Mes chaussures me tuent et j’en peux plus des mains baladeuses de la confrérie des étudiants irlandais.  
-Tu n’as pas à te laisser faire, dis-leur ce que tu penses de leur façon de faire. » Clary lui dit en servant les pichets de bière. Alors qu'elle les posait sur son plateau, elle remarqua un garçon qui s’était assis sur l’un des tabourets hauts du bar et la reluquait sans gêne.  
Il n'était pas mal.  
Ok, il était à tomber. Grand, mince mais athlétique, un nez droit et un profil de dieu grec, il avait des yeux verts et des cheveux si clairs qu’ils auraient pu être blancs sous les stroboscopes. Il lançait des œillades suggestives à Aline qui rougit de plus belle et le sang de Clary se mit à bouillir quand elle vit qu’il lui adressait la parole.

« A quelle heure vous terminez votre service ?   
-Je ne suis pas autorisée à fournir ce genre de renseignement à un client, excusez-moi.  
-Je ne suis pas un client ordinaire. » Il dit avec aplomb avant de se tourner vers Clary quand elle ricana de façon moqueuse. Ce gars ne doutait de rien. Il arqua un sourcil de façon interrogative et tourna toute son attention vers elle. « Il y a quelque chose de drôle ?  
-Non…pas du tout, c’est juste pathétique comme approche. Cette pauvre serveuse a droit à ce genre de baratin au moins cinquante fois par service.  
-Attendez…vous êtes en train de m’insulter ou c’est une simple vue de mon esprit ?  
-Prenez-le comme vous voulez. Si la vérité vous écorche les oreilles alors bouchez-les, mais arrêtez de penser que toutes les femmes vont se pâmer de bonheur devant votre regard de braise. Vous ne vous dites pas que ça doit sérieusement l’agacer de devoir supporter ce genre de proposition gênante uniquement parce qu’elle doit bosser ici chaque jour que Dieu fait pour gagner un salaire décent ? Vous la traitez comme si elle était un morceau de viande ! Vous vous imaginez un instant à sa place ? »

Son cœur battait la chamade, ses joues étaient en feu. Elle ne s'était jamais autant lâchée avec un étranger, aussi désagréable soit-il. Elle s’attendait à de copieuses insultes, de la part d’un étudiant en état d’ébriété ça n'aurait pas été étonnant, mais il sourit, s’accouda au bar et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres la regarda avec un intérêt renouvelé. Il la dévorait des yeux, comme si elle était soudainement devenue particulièrement attirante. Il lui tendit la main. Et Clary la regarda comme si c’était un serpent venimeux.

« Je suis Sebastian, tu es ?  
-Pas intéressée. »

Clary lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, les jambes flageolantes, priant pour qu'elles ne lâchent pas. Elle sentit son regard sur elle, sur le décolleté de son dos, ses jambes nues et elle eut soudain très chaud. C’était un de ces étudiants écervelés, coureur de jupon et elle n'aurait même pas dû laisser l’idée qu’il est séduisant pénétrer une once de son cerveau.

« Oh Clary tu as rencontré Sebastian ? »

Clary fit volte-face et se retrouva face à Izzy qui se tenait entre le client qu'elle venait d’incendier et un grand brun tatoué au sourire ravageur.

« Sebastian, Alec voici Clary, mon amie ! »

Le dit Sebastian sourit un peu plus fort, comme s’il avait été l’auteur d’une bonne plaisanterie qu’il était le seul à goûter. Alors ce n’était pas l’étudiant qui avait été grossier avec Aline…et Clary qui lui avait parlé comme s’il était une espèce de pervers ! Merde. Merde et remerde ! Elle était cramoisie quand elle croisa son regard à nouveau et qu’il lui murmura un « Clary » accompagné d’un petit sourire en coin moqueur et qu'elle trouva totalement sexy. Sexy ? Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Clary ! »

Face à son manque de réaction, Izzy la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête et de toute évidence, c’était le cas, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver quelque chose à dire qui sauverait de cette honte qu'elle semblait trimbaler comme une mauvaise habitude. Et c’est à ce moment précis, entre tous que Bat revint de sa pause et la poussa gentiment hors de sa zone de travail en lui mettant deux nouveaux pichets de bière entre les mains. Elle contourna l’extrémité du bar et s’excusa d’un petit geste de la tête auprès d’Izzy avant de se lancer dans une traversée acrobatique de la piste de danse. Elle évita les étudiants irlandais qui tentaient de l’entrainer dans une gigue d’un ridicule consommé et livra ses pichets sans plus d’encombres. Elle devenait presque douée. Elle repassa par la piste, son plateau sous le bras et aperçu Magnus en arrêt à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle suivit son regard et tomba sur le frère d’Izzy. Le très beau frère d’Izzy, Alec. Avez-vous déjà vu quelqu’un foudroyé par Cupidon, comme dans cette scène de West Side Story où le monde disparaît autour de Maria et Tony ? C’est à peu de choses près l’image qui lui vint à l’esprit en voyant le visage de son patron. Alec ne le regardait pas, il parlait à sa sœur mais Magnus lui, n’avait d’yeux que pour lui. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, saisit par ce moment magique. Magnus n’était pas du genre romantique et Clary ne se faisait pas d’illusion, il n'allait pas proposer une sérénade et un bouquet de fleur à Alec mais elle sentait que le frère d’Izzy lui plaisait d’une façon qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Elle aurait reconnu ce regard enflammé entre mille.  
Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d’un club où les couples éphémères se faisaient et se défaisaient vite, sans même échanger plus que quelques mots parfois et pourtant elle se sentit soudainement bien indiscrète. Elle n'avait pas ressenti de gêne autre que celle que l’on peut ressentir en tombant sur la pile de magazine honteux cachée sous le lit de son frère lorsqu'elle avait surpris Magnus dans son bureau avec une de ses conquêtes mais c’était bien différent ce soir. Elle se remit en marche mais quelqu’un lui pris le bras en douceur avant de le passer par-dessus son épaule, une main glissa à sa taille et son plateau disparu comme par magie.

« Qu’est-ce que… »

Sebastian la tenait avec fermeté et si Clary sentait qu'elle aurait pu se dégager aisément de son étreinte si elle l'avait voulu, elle le laissa la bercer un instant au doux son d’une balade irlandaise délicieusement lente. Il la mangeait des yeux, son petit sourire en coin déformant son beau visage. Ce garçon possédait la beauté du diable. Clary se prit à onduler contre lui, sans qu’il ne dise un mot mais ses yeux ne la quittaient pas.

« Désolée pour tout à l’heure, je pensais que tu étais…enfin que tu n’étais pas… » Bien joué, une telle répartie te fera toujours briller en société, pensa Clary. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et se pencha sur elle, son visage tout contre le sien, sa bouche contre le creux de son oreille, elle ferma les yeux et s’alanguit malgré elle. Son corps était ferme contre le sien, sa main douce contre son dos nu et elle s’enflamma. Avant de reprendre ses esprits. Mais qu’est-ce qu'elle faisait bon sang ?! Elle recula un peu brusquement et chercha son plateau des yeux.  
« Mon plateau. » Elle murmure en passant la main sur son visage comme pour reprendre contenance. Elle ne le regarda pas, surtout pas, mais il se dressait face à elle et lui tendit le plateau en arquant un sourcil.  
« Merci. » Elle se sauva à toutes jambes et retrouva le refuge de son bar.

Clary se morigéna en silence « Mais qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de me laisser aller comme ça ?! Ok, c’était loin d’être désagréable mais une seconde de plus et je l’embrassais. On ne peut pas embrasser un étranger, non ? Oui ? »  
Izzy lui lança un regard dont elle avait le secret.

« C’était chaud avec Seb, hein ?   
-Tu as vu la façon dont Magnus regarde ton frère ? » Ce n'était vraiment pas fairplay de sa part mais Clary ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ce qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Ce garçon était sans aucun doute plus sexy que tous ceux qu'elle avait pu rencontrer jusqu’à présent mais ils n'avaient pas échangé deux mots ! Et puis Izzy se prenait déjà pour Cupidon en essayant de lui trouver un petit-ami depuis qu'elle avait débarqué à New-York, elle n’osait pas imaginer son degré d’excitation si une de ses manœuvres s’avérait payante.

« Non ? Tu crois ?! » Et voilà, elle était totalement amoureuse de l’idée. Clary n'était pas sûre qu’Alec soit intéressé mais elle connaissait suffisamment Magnus pour savoir qu’il tenterait tout ce qu’il était possible de faire, s’il y avait quelque chose à faire, pour séduire le beau militaire. Quand bien même celui-ci avait déjà une fiancée. Et Izzy en amoureuse de l’amour –en ce qui concernait ses proches- allait tout faire pour lui prêter main forte. « Tu es sûre que Magnus et Alec… » Ses yeux brillaient et elle avait totalement oublié la petite danse de Clary avec Sebastian.  
« J’en suis sûre, Magnus le regardait comme si c’était la septième merveille du monde. Tu crois qu’Alec aime les garçons ?  
-Honnêtement…je n’en sais rien. Il n’est pas démonstratif avec les filles avec qui il sort mais il est timide de nature. Enfin, c’est ce que j’ai toujours pensé. Je lui en parlerai à la maison, il vient de partir.  
-Il est parti ?  
-Lui et ses potes étaient attendus ailleurs. »

Clary ne put pas retenir une petite once de déception tout à fait inopportune. Elle aurait plutôt dû être heureuse de ne plus se sentir observée, de ne plus être sur ses gardes de peur qu’il n’apparaisse devant elle, de ne plus craindre enfin qu’il l’entraine dans une danse langoureuse alors qu'elle était sensée travailler. Elle aurait dû être soulagée. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle passa le reste de son service dans un état second, son corps est bel et bien dans ce club bondé mais la tête ailleurs. Clary se demanda ce qu’ils avaient à faire de si urgent, s’ils avaient rendez-vous avec des filles, s’il savait dès leur premier échange qu’il ne resterait pas plus d’une heure et qu’il avait joué avec elle comme un chat le ferait avec une souris. Et si elle avait cédé ? Et si elle ne l’avait embrassé sur la piste ? Serait-il resté ? Sûrement pas. Il ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole. Et ce qui la dérangeait le plus dans tout cela ? C’est qu'elle avait envie qu’il ait envie d'elle. Son regard plein de désir l'avait enflammé et l'avait fait se sentir belle et adulte. Il l'avait regardé comme si elle était une déesse qu’il voulait mettre dans son lit. Elle aurait dû se sentir diminuée d’être considérée comme une de ces filles qui quittait le club au bras d’un étranger pour passer une nuit sans lendemain. Mais ce n’était pas le cas.  
Ça l'avait grisée.

 

=+=

 

« Ton frère a quelqu’un dans sa vie ? »

Clary mordit l’intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas rire du manque de subtilité de Magnus. Venant de quelqu’un d’autre, elle se serait avouée sincèrement agacée, mais la façon qu’avait son patron de poursuivre sa proie la fascinait. Lui qui semblait si volage en relation amoureuse était sérieusement sentimentalement monogame. Ça ne faisait qu’une semaine qu’il l’avait rencontré (même si « rencontré » était un bien grand mot compte tenu du fait que Magnus ne lui avait pas adressé la parole) et s’il était des jours où ses insinuations étaient plus légères aujourd’hui il était à bout.  
Magnus était beau, Magnus était charmant, Magnus avait l’habitude qu’on le pourchasse, Magnus n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on lui refuse quoi que ce soit.  
Il était étrangement délicieux de le voir si déstabilisé, si humain quand elle avait fini par admettre qu’il ne l’était pas tant que ça. Elle aurait presque pu croire que son cœur était à prendre.  
Izzy sourit et pris le temps de faire tourner sa cuillère dans son mug et de boire une grande gorgée de son café avant de lui répondre.

« Oui, il a une maitresse. » Magnus pâlit à vue d’œil. Mais Izzy n’était pas cruelle au point de le laisser lanterner plus longtemps. « Son job. Mon frère n’a que son métier dans sa vie. Etre militaire pour lui c’est une vocation. Ses frères d’armes sont sa famille au même titre que je suis sa sœur. Et puis il a une fiancée, cette peste de Lydia… »

Et elle semblait loin d’en être ravie. Clary n'était pas une spécialiste des relations entre frères et sœurs mais elle avait entendu Izzy lui parler de son frère encore et encore, elle les ai vu ensemble pendant la Saint Patrick et elle n'avait pu que constater à quel point elle était métamorphosée par sa simple présence. La Izzy pleine d’aplomb avait laissé la place à une sœur cadette en admiration devant un grand frère chéri trop peu présent.

« Je vois. » Dis Magnus d’un air songeur, presque renfrogné. Il n’était pas du genre à abandonner mais même elle pouvait voir tout ce que leur histoire aurait eu de compliquée.  
« Mais… » Izzy laisse sa phrase en suspens et affiche un sourire malicieux.  
« Mais ?  
-Mais il y a une grosse fête ce soir et comme c’est notre jour de fermeture je me disais qu’on pourrait tous y aller ? »

Ils venaient de fermer les portes du club et prenaient un café pour trouver l’énergie de regagner leurs appartements respectifs. Excepté Maia qui dormait sur une banquette qui semblait plus confortable que le lit de Clary. Le visage de Magnus s’illumina comme si Izzy venait de lui faire un cadeau inespéré. Clary se demanda ce qu’il se faisait offrir à Noël d’ailleurs. Un truc à paillette ?

« Habituellement c’est moi qui donne les fêtes mais je suppose que je pourrais faire une exception. » Lança Magnus en croisant négligemment ses longues jambes et ses bras.  
« Clary ? » Izzy lui demanda et je sursaute. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Vous savez, le cadeau à paillettes et tout ce que son esprit fatigué pouvait créer comme dérive.

Clary devait avouer que malgré son détachement affiché elle avait aussi beaucoup pensé au frère d’Izzy. Ou plutôt à Sebastian. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait avec cet homme. Ils n'avaient pas parlé et il ne s'était rien passé au-delà de l’attraction folle qui les avait lié le temps d’une danse mais peut-être était-elle la seule à l’avoir ressentie ? Elle n'était pas folle, si elle avait voulu passer la nuit avec lui, il ne l'aurait probablement pas rejetée mais elle l'avait doucement repoussé et il avait probablement trouvé dans les bras d’une autre ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas accordé. Une fille plus audacieuse, plus aventureuse, plus femme sûrement.  
Elle aurait dû oublier et passer à autre chose mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle n’y arrivait pas. Il avait réveillé quelque chose en elle, mis en lumière toute la folie qu'elle ne possédait pas alors qu'elle était venue à New-York pour prendre la vie à bras le corps et vivre tout ce que sa petite ville ne lui offrirait jamais. Elle était jeune et vivait déjà dans la peur de ne pas être dans la conformité.  
C’était effrayant.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie elle regretta de ne pas avoir su oublier mes principes au profit d’une nuit de folie, une nuit à oublier celle qu'elle était et avait toujours été. Que ce serait-il passé si elle avait été de ces filles qui s’autorisent une nuit de folie avec un bel étranger rencontré dans un bar ? S’en serait-elle sentie diminuée ou honteuse ? Si elle en croyait les rêves agités qu'elle faisait depuis, sûrement pas.  
Elle accueillit la question d’Izzy comme une gorgée d’eau dans le désert.

« Clary ? Tu viens ? »

Elle opina avec une détermination renouvelée.


	3. Une nuit de folie

Clary n’en menait pas large alors qu'elle avançait jusqu’à l’appartement dont Izzy lui avait donné l’adresse. Elle n'était plus dans son quartier de prédilection, elle avait pris le métro jusque dans le Queens...  
Ce n’était pas le bout du monde, c’était le quartier voisin.  
C’était risible, vous avez raison, mais à part durant les premières semaines de son arrivée à New-York où le cœur plein d’espoir elle faisait du porte-à-porte à toutes les galeries de la ville elle ne l'avait que peu visitée. Le fait que sa mère ait été enceinte d'elle lorsqu’elle avait quitté New-York l’avait poussé à penser depuis toute petite que sa vie était là-bas, que New-York n’attendait qu'elle et que tous les galeristes s’extasieraient devant son talent d’agent. Dans sa grande naïveté elle imaginait qu'elle n’aurait que l’embarras du choix en matière de travail. La chute avait été d’autant plus dure qu'elle ne l’avait pas pressentie. Son amour-propre en avait pris un sacré coup et elle était toujours dans la phase post-traumatique.  
Bref.  
La première chose qui la surprit fut que de la rue elle perçut la musique qui s’échappait de l’appartement. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et une dizaine de personnes étaient massées sur le balcon au-dessus de sa tête. Elle fit les cent pas sur le trottoir, attendant Izzy qui avait promis de l’attendre, avant de monter quand elle réalisa qu’elle l’avait bel et bien oubliée, probablement trop impatiente de retrouver son frère. En désespoir de cause, Clary avait envoyé un message à Magnus qui ne lui avait pas répondu et elle ne trouvait pas de raison valable à ce silence. Avait-il décidé de baisser les bras et de ne plus pourchasser Alec ? Elle en aurait été sincèrement déçue.  
Elle se fraya un chemin à travers les groupes de fêtard répartis dans les escaliers et le couloir du troisième étage, suivant la musique avec un seul objectif, retrouver Izzy. Elle se serait sentie bien moins inquiète si elle n'avait pas été seule dans cet appartement rempli d’inconnus. Elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait, chez qui elle se trouvait. C’était de la folie. Elle n’aurait jamais dû venir. Elle consulta son portable une dernière fois avant de tourner des talons. Après tout, c’était sa seule nuit de congé de la semaine, la passer à faire la fête aurait été terriblement redondant…

« Clary !! »

Elle ferma les yeux avant de se retourner en entendant la voix qu'elle ne pensait plus entendre. Izzy se tenait à l’entrée de l’appartement, resplendissante et à tomber comme toujours dans une robe qui semblait avoir été cousue sur son corps et la foule s’écarta devant elle alors qu’elle venait l’attraper par le coude.

« J’espère que tu n’es pas en train de rentrer chez toi ?  
-Non…je… » Clary fit un mouvement vague en direction du bout du couloir, espérant qu’elle allait trouver un sens à ses gesticulations car honnêtement, elle mentait effroyablement mal.  
« Pas la peine d’aller chercher de l’alcool, il y a tout ce qu’il faut à l’intérieur. Viens. »

Ce n’était bien sûr pas son intention mais elle n'allait pas l’avouer. Elle n'eut pas d’autre choix que de la suivre et si Clary la cherchait désespérément tout à l’heure, elle s'était très rapidement faite à l’idée de rentrer chez elle. C’était étrangement réconfortant de baisser les bras et alors qu'elle passait la porte, la panique la reprit.  
Elle allait le voir.  
Elle n'allait pas le voir.  
Clary ne savait pas quelle perspective était la plus angoissante. Et si elle le voyait et qu’il était avec une fille ? Tout d’un coup elle sentit Izzy lui prendre le bras et elle glapit quand elle serra un peu plus fort.

« Ne fais pas ça !  
-Ne fais pas quoi ?! » S’exclama Clary.  
« Je vois les rouages de ton cerveau tourner à plein régime. » Izzy prit son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à la regarder. « Le but de ce genre de fête c’est justement de ne pas avoir à réfléchir. On prend du bon temps, on fait connaissance, on s’amuse. Point à la ligne. Ok ?  
-Ok. Tu as raison.  
-Respire, inspire et on y va. »

Clary obéit, puisque ça semblait être la chose la plus sensée à faire en cet instant précis puis elle la suivit jusqu’à une grande table où étaient installées des bouteilles en tout genre.

« Prends un verre et on va faire tourner quelques têtes. »

Clary avala cul-sec une mixture qui ressemblait davantage à de l’alcool à brûler qu’à un cocktail et pour faire bonne mesure, un autre puis elle suivit Izzy jusqu’au centre de la pièce.  
Elles dansèrent sur un bon vieux Stevie Wonder et Clary oublia tout. L’alcool aidant, elle se laissa porter par la musique et dansa avec Izzy, main dans la main puis elle la lâcha et Clary dansa avec d’autres. Magnus et Alec compris. Bien qu'Alec dansa de façon militaire et très minimaliste. C’était sa première fête depuis son arrivée à New York et pour la première fois elle se sentit faire partie d’une communauté. Au club elle se sentait étrangère à tout, aux gens, à l’atmosphère. Elle se sentit si bien qu'elle en oublia presque qu'elle ne voyait pas Sebastian.  
Après tout peu importait. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’un homme pour s’amuser.  
Clary finit par échanger quelques mots avec Alec qui semblait chercher quelqu’un des yeux et son âme de romantique imagina que ce n’était personne d’autre que Magnus, elle but quelques verres supplémentaires et perdit ses dernières appréhensions. Elle ne savait même plus pour quelle raison elle avait tant tergiversé avant de se lancer. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds alors que les chansons s’enchaînaient, elle perdit Izzy puis la retrouva au bras d’un garçon qui la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle personne qu’il n’ait jamais vu. Ce qui était probablement vrai. Izzy prit sa main et ils se lancèrent dans une danse à trois mais ce petit interlude lui fit réaliser qu'elle avait trop chaud, que son T-shirt mouillé de sueur lui collait au corps et qu'elle avait bien besoin de respirer un peu d’air frais.  
Clary alla sur le balcon et fut surprise de n’y trouver personne. Excepté celui qu'elle avait fini par renoncer à voir. Sebastian est là, assis au sol en train de siroter une bière. Elle hésita un instant puis s’assit à quelques pas de lui, soudainement dégrisée. Il portait un sweat noir dont la capuche était rabattue, un jean sombre et des boots militaires. Ça aurait pu être quelqu’un d’autre, la seule lumière qui leur parvenait était celle de la pièce principale, mais Clary l'aurait reconnu entre mille.  
Le son étouffé de la musique leur parvenait mais le silence qui régnait entre eux était étouffant, seulement meublé par le bruit de la bouteille de bière avec laquelle Sebastian jouait.

« Tu en veux une ? »

Il lui tendit une bouteille. Ce n’était pas sérieux, elle avait déjà bu plus que sa part mais elle ne voulait pas refuser ce qu’il lui proposait et fermer une nouvelle fois la porte à une conversation avec lui. Et puis…elle n'était pas réellement obligée de boire. Clary opina pour le remercier et il lui décapsula la bouteille avant de la lui tendre.  
Elle en prit une petite gorgée et le regarda alors qu’il détournait à nouveau le regard. Est-ce qu’il se rappelait d'elle ? Elle en doutait. Ils ne s’étaient croisés qu’une fois dans un club sombre et elle n'avait rien d’inoubliable. Qui plus est, elle l’avait ridiculement sermonné en le prenant pour quelqu’un d’autre avant de ne plus être capable d’aligner trois mots cohérents. Il s’était sûrement dépêché de l’oublier.  
Le silence s’installait et Dieu merci il y avait de la musique sinon Clary se serait enfuie, incapable de supporter ce degré de gêne.   
Mais Sebastian lui sourit.  
Clary se rapprocha subrepticement, se sentant un peu pitoyable mais sans toutefois pouvoir s’en empêcher. Il avait une aura, quelque chose de sombre, de ténébreux qui l’attirait inexorablement. Elle n'avait jamais croisé quelqu’un comme lui, qui lui faisait ressentir autant de sentiments contradictoires sans même se donner la peine de prononcer un ou deux mots. Il aurait pu être un de ces artistes torturés plutôt qu’un militaire qui risquait sa vie pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Clary aurait aimé lui poser des questions, savoir quelle tempête faisait rage sous ce crâne mais il l’intimidait trop pour cela.  
Elle l’observa à la dérobée alors qu’il se roulait ce qu'elle pensait être une cigarette avant de reconnaître l’odeur caractéristique du cannabis. Il l’alluma, en tira une grosse bouffée et le lui tendit.  
Clary hocha négativement la tête.

« Tu m’en veux toujours pour ta copine ? »

Oh. Alors il se souvenait d'elle. Ça lui faisait étrangement plaisir et elle ressenti le besoin d’expliquer son refus.

« A ma décharge je pensais que tu étais un des étudiants lourdauds qu’elle essayait de fuir.  
-J’essayais juste d’avoir un verre et peut-être une discussion avec la jolie rouquine derrière le bar.   
-Ton accent…  
-…est anglais, pas irlandais mais tu es toute excusée.»

Elle rougit face à son regard plein d’envie. Clary frissonna. Elle ne portait qu’un T-shirt trempé qui ne la protégeait en rien du froid de la nuit et pourtant une délicieuse chaleur s’était installée au creux de son ventre. Sebastian dézippa son sweat et le lui passa aux épaules malgré ses protestations. Les manches étaient trop longues et couvraient ses petites mains, la capuche qu’il rabattit lui cacha la moitié du visage mais elle se régala de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Elle aurait pu rentrer mais elle n'aurait laissé sa place pour rien au monde. Il lui proposa à nouveau le joint.

« C’est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire…je n’ai jamais…   
-Laisse-toi aller. Rien de plus simple. » Il murmura en se penchant sur elle et déjà elle ne savait plus lui refuser. Elle ne protesta plus quand il s’assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et se pencha davantage. Sebastian mit ses mains en conque autour du cône et aspira la fumée avant de se pencher sur Clary et de poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Il souffla un mince filet de fumée entre ses lèvres, la lui faisant avaler. Ses poumons s'emplirent presque douloureusement avant qu'une bienfaisante légèreté la saisisse. Ce n’est qu’après quelques secondes qu'elle réalisa qu’il était en train de l’embrasser. Sa langue était sur la sienne, la caressant, l’incitant à danser avec lui. Elle se raidit entre ses bras malgré toute l’envie qu'elle en avait et il se pencha sur son cou, fit courir sa langue de sa base au lobe de son oreille. Clary ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la trop douce sensation et la musique de Madeon dans le lointain. Sebastian passa les mains sous le T-shirt de Clary, caressa mon ventre et titilla sa peau délicatement, du bout du pouce. C’est en sentant sa rigidité contre son bas-ventre qu'elle se réveilla de sa transe.

« Je suis amoureuse de quelqu’un. » Ça semblait être la chose la plus essentielle en ce moment et pourtant ça le fit sourire comme si elle avait raconté la meilleure des plaisanteries. « Tu as déjà été amoureux ?  
-Une fois. Mais...Je ne te demande pas ta main. Juste une nuit.  
-Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. » Elle murmura en se reculant jusqu’à toucher le mur de brique rouge.  
Sebastian sourit et caressa ma joue. « Quel genre de fille ?  
-A avoir une aventure d’un soir, ce n’est pas le genre de fille que je suis.  
-Et elle te plait la fille que tu es ? »

Il ne chercha pas à la convaincre qu'elle comptait pour lui au-delà de l’attirance qu’il avait pour elle, il ne lui promettait pas la lune ou qu’il serait là demain et c’est cette pure honnêteté qui gagna sa confiance. Il lui proposait le temps d’une nuit de ne plus être celle qu'elle était, cette Clary qui ne savait pas s’affirmer et sortir des sentiers battus, cette Clary amoureuse sans chance de réciprocité. Et c’était précisément ce qu'elle était venue chercher en venant ici, non ? Elle espérait qu’il serait là, elle espérait qu’il se souviendrait d'elle et lui offrirait une nouvelle chance de jeter aux orties ses préventions.  
Elle n'allait pas faire marche arrière, n’est-ce pas ?

« Non, pas toujours. » Elle dit tout bas et ce fut l’autorisation qu’il attendait pour prendre sa bouche avec une passion renouvelée. Clary s’accrocha à son dos, serra le tissu élimé de son T-shirt blanc de toutes ses forces et quand il l’enlaça un peu plus fort, lui faisant sentir que son envie elle n’avait pas faibli, elle gémit malgré elle.

« Viens. »

Sebastian se leva et attrapa la main de Clary pour l’entrainer à sa suite à l’intérieur. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils sur le balcon ? Clary n'en avait aucune idée mais l’appartement s’était sérieusement vidé de ses occupants. Il ne restait plus que quelques groupes épars assis à même le sol autour de la table basse, quelques couples en train de se peloter avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Pas de trace d’Izzy, d’Alec ou de Magnus, ils avaient disparu sans crier gare et Clary se demanda un instant si son patron avait eu autant de chance qu'elle ce soir avec l’objet de son affection. Elle relégua vite l’idée au second plan, elle avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur plus d’un sujet à la fois. Son esprit était embrumé et pourtant elle ne me s'était jamais sentie aussi lucide.   
Clary n'était sûre de rien dans sa vie, ni de quoi serait fait demain, ni de son job, ni de son logement mais elle savait qu’en cette minute elle était la Clary audacieuse qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d’être et pour une fois elle écoutait son envie sans se préoccuper du reste. Sebastian ouvrit une porte et elle entra à sa suite dans ce qui s’avéra être une chambre somme toute assez commune. Impersonnelle, sans photos ni tableaux au mur, un sac à dos ouvert avec des vêtements sagement pliés, un grand lit à deux places, défait et Clary ne put qu’en conclure que c’est celle de Sebastian.  
Elle sentait sa présence dans son dos et ferma les yeux quand il posa sa bouche au creux de son cou. Il passa ses bras à sa taille et elle caressa ses mains, ses avant-bras avant de se retourner pour prendre sa bouche. Il la fit reculer jusqu’au lit sans briser le baiser et les entraina tous les deux sur le matelas un peu brusquement. Il se redressa pour ôter son T-shirt et Clary admira un instant son corps athlétique, les tatouages tribaux qui se dessinaient harmonieusement sur son torse et ses bras. Puis Sebastian se pencha sur Clary et retira son top avant d’ouvrir les boutons de son jean.  
« Tu es parfaite. » Il murmura contre son cou avant de tracer de la langue un chemin sensuel jusqu’à sa clavicule. Sa main glissa dans son dos et habilement dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Clary leva les bras pour faciliter sa tâche et sa main se posa sur mon sein, le pinça doucement et son propre gémissement la surprit. Clary plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa voix. Et si on les entendait ? Et puis elle n'était pas une gémisseuse…une de ces filles qui se complaisaient dans les bruits qu’elles produisaient pendant l’amour. Dans son esprit ça n’avait jamais ressemblé à rien d’autre que de l’autosatisfaction, voire de la masturbation par partenaire interposé. Mais ses gémissements de plaisir n'étaient pas feints et elle rougit de cette mise à nue.  
Sebastian sourit en la regardant avec envie et ôta les mains de sa bouche avant murmurer « laisse-moi t’entendre. » et son bas-ventre se serra de désir.  
Il parcouru ses seins, ses côtes, son ventre, son nombril de baisers puis glissa jusqu’à la lisière de son jean et le fit glisser habilement le long de ses cuisses.  
Clary passa les mains aux barreaux à la tête du lit et le laissa prendre l’initiative. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de lâcher prise à ce point, à ne pas avoir honte du plaisir qu’elle recevait, à se repaître du désir qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux mais il lui donnait toutes les audaces. Elle arqua son dos quand il embrassa son entrecuisse et Clary geint un peu plus fort à chacun de ses coups de langue. Elle ignorait si c’était l’effet de l’alcool, de l’herbe, de la danse ou tout simplement le fait qu'elle avait fantasmé sur lui depuis cette seule fois où ils s'étaient vus mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareilles sensations. Sebastian s’arrêta alors que Clary était au bord du gouffre comme s’il l’avait senti et se releva pour finir de se déshabiller. Clary le regarda dérouler un préservatif et alors qu’il revenait à elle, elle retint son souffle sans même le réaliser. Une dernière appréhension puis tout disparu. Il était en elle et elle lut l’extase sur son visage avant même qu'ils se mettent à bouger à l’unisson. Il n’était pas précautionneux comme les autres garçons avec qui elle avait pu se mettre au lit. Il la prit comme il savait qu'elle en avait envie, avec force et passion, sans crainte ni arrière-pensée et le premier orgasme qu’il lui donna la saisit avec une puissance qui paralysa son corps et la laissa à bout de souffle.

=+=

Quand Clary se réveilla il faisait grand soleil dehors. Elle se jeta sur le téléphone qui était resté dans la poche du jean qui gisait au sol. 8h30. Elle fit une grimace. Le sang battait à ses tempes douloureusement et elle se rappela pourquoi elle ne buvait jamais. Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés et elle put un peu mieux voir la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les murs étaient faits de briques rouges comme ceux de la pièce principale, il y avait un bureau immaculé et à part le sac à dos militaire, rien ne prouvait qu’il s’y trouvait un occupant.  
Sebastian.  
Clary était seule dans le lit et nue comme au premier jour. Des images de la nuit passées lui revinrent avec force et elle s’émerveilla de ce qu'elle avait fait, de ce qu’il lui avait fait vivre. C’était étonnant, libérateur, la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie. Et immédiatement Clary eu conscience que ça avait été le cas parce qu’elle ne se reproduirait pas. Elle n’aurait jamais pensé qu’une nuit sans lendemain aurait été si extraordinaire. Elle s'était oubliée en lui, elle l’avait laissé la prendre comme il le souhaitait, sans peur ou prévention et ça l'avait bouleversée, ça avait chamboulé toutes ces croyances qu'elle croyait posséder. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit et répété que plus on vieillissait plus nos certitudes disparaissaient, elle comprenait mieux maintenant.  
Non pas que penser à sa mère soit la meilleure des choses à faire en ce moment.  
Clary n'était pas une spécialiste des nuits sans lendemain mais elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle aurait dû filer en douce avant que le jour se lève. Elle avait dormi comme un bébé et avait accompli un exploit en faisant fuir le maître des lieux. Formidable. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cet appartement aussi vite que possible si elle ne voulait pas qu’il s’imagine qu'elle était une de ces folles qui s’accrochent à leur amant d’une nuit. Ça avait été incroyable. Elle sourit irrépressiblement en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Puis elle rougit –pour la même raison- et se leva pour aller jusqu’au miroir pour se regarder. Est-ce qu'elle avait changé ? Est-ce que toute cette audace se lisait sur son visage ?  
Elle était échevelée, sa peau était couverte de marques, ses yeux brillants et des cernes lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Loin d’être reluisant…bouge-toi Clary !  
Elle récupéra ses vêtements épars sur le sol et s’habilla à la va-vite, rêvant de pouvoir prendre une douche. Mais cela allait attendre qu'elle soit chez elle, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le croiser. Car soyons honnêtes, s’il avait voulu la revoir il aura au moins laissé une note. Et ce n’était pas le cas, le message était plutôt clair. Non pas qu'elle aurait aimé qu’il ait soudainement décidé qu’il voulait qu'elle devienne sa petite-amie, cette nonchalance teintée d’une part d’obscurité était ce qui lui avait plu chez lui.  
Il resterait un bon souvenir et rien de plus. Ça lui convenait parfaitement.  
Elle se glissa hors de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, espérant trouver son sac à main intact dans le coin où elle l'avait laissé sans trop se faire remarquer et elle eut la surprise…de trouver le salon dans un état parfait. Comme si rien de tout cela n’était arrivé, comme s’il y avait quelques heures cette pièce ne ressemblait pas à un champ de bataille. Ce type employait des elfes de maison ou il avait un don pour que les objets se rangent d’eux-mêmes à la Mary Poppins ? Clary se prit à sourire. Toute à son inquiétude puis à son ébriété, elle n'avait pas prêté de sérieuse attention à ce splendide appartement. Dans le style grand loft New-Yorkais, avec des photos encadrées de paysages du monde entier. Son œil aguerri en capta la grande qualité. De toute évidence le photographe avait un talent certain. Sur son côté droit se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon qui menait à ce qui semblait être une mezzanine. Tout cela ne pouvait quand même pas appartenir à Sebastian ?! Certainement pas, sinon il n'aurait pas occupé une chambre si impersonnelle.

« Tu dois être Clary ? »

Elle sursauta, ses chaussures à la main et elle tendit le cou pour voir le propriétaire de cette –charmante- voix. Et il l’était. Charmant.  
Assis à la table du salon, un mug à la main, le journal devant lui, blond aux yeux clairs, il était vêtu d’un simple jean et d’un T-shirt blanc, ses pieds nus. Elle ne l’avait pas vu hier, Clary en était sûre et certaine mais pour une raison inconnue il avait l’air de savoir qui elle était.

« Et tu es ?  
-Celui qui a trouvé ton sac. »

Il pointa ledit objet trônant sur l’îlot de la cuisine et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que rien n’y manquait. Un pur miracle.

« Tu veux un café ? »

Il était à ses côtés sans qu'elle l’ait même entendu bouger et il était déjà en train d’attraper un mug et la cafetière qui sentait divinement bon. Elle aurait dû refuser et se sauver comme elle l'avait prévu, elle ne préférait même pas réfléchir à ce que ce garçon devait penser d'elle. A peu de chose près ça ressemblait sérieusement à la marche de la honte, ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière était écrit partout sur son visage.

« Je ne veux pas t’embêter… »

Il sourit avec malice et lui montra le mug.

« Ça m’embêterait davantage d’avoir à te ramasser sur le pas de ma porte si tu tombes d’épuisement que d’avoir à verser dans cette tasse le café que j’ai dans la main.  
-Ok merci. Juste…cinq minutes alors.  
-Promis je ne te séquestrerais pas. »

Clary sourit à son tour et le suivit jusqu’à la table du salon. Elle jeta un coup d’œil circulaire pour apprécier une fois de plus l’étrange propreté de la pièce. Il rit en voyant sa sidération et cogna sa tasse contre la sienne comme s’il voulait porter un toast.

« Alors c’est chez toi ? » Ce n’était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation. Seul le maître des lieux pouvait se trouver là à une heure si matinale et puis elle trouvait que cet endroit lui ressemblait. Pourquoi ? Elle n’en avait foutrement aucune idée. Il opina. « Mais tu n’étais pas là à la fête hier ? » Nouveau hochement de tête. Soudain une idée qui la mortifia lui traversa l’esprit. « Tu savais qu’il y avait une fête chez toi au moins ? Je n’ai pas vendu la mèche ?  
-Je le savais t’en fais pas. Ma seule requête était que les gars me rendent mon appart dans l’état où ils l’ont trouvé. Ils ont bien travaillé.  
-Alors ce n’était ni des elfes de maison ni Mary Poppins… »

Il éclata de rire et arqua un sourcil du genre « t’es une drôle de cinglée » mais Clary ne s’en excusa pas, il était un peu trop tard pour ça. Il était face à elle alors qu'elle sentait mauvais et qu'elle avait une tête de lendemain de fête, ses blagues pitoyables ne pouvaient pas ternir davantage l’opinion qu’il devait avoir d'elle. Et puis l’idée que des militaires de choc avaient joué les fées du logis la fit sourire. Sebastian. Et s’il était encore là ?

« Il est sorti. Sebastian est un lève-tôt.  
-Je ne pensais pas à lui. » Clary balaya cette pensée d’un geste de la main, tentant de garder un semblant de véracité au gros mensonge qu'elle venait de lui dire. Comment avait-il su qu'elle pensait à lui ?  
« Je lui ai dit qu’il aurait dû attendre que tu te réveilles mais…il est comme ça.  
-C’est pas grave. » Elle était prête à lui dire qu'elle n'était pas une fille facile, qu'elle ne passait pas de nuits avec des inconnus habituellement et que le croiser la mettrait mal à l’aise mais elle se tût. Tout ça ne le regardait pas et la nouvelle Clary ne s’excusait pas de ce qu’elle était. Elle pinça les lèvres, résistant à l’envie de meubler le silence qu’il gardait. Il avait l’air un peu désolé pour elle et ne voulait surtout pas qu’il le soit. Elle ne voulait pas de Sebastian, elle savait qu’il n’était pas le genre de garçon dont on faisait un petit-ami. « Alors…tu n’aimes pas faire la fête ? Même quand ça se passe chez toi ?  
-Je travaillais.  
-Toute la nuit ? » Est-ce qu’il était serveur comme elle ? Si c'était le cas il était sûrement meilleur qu'elle pour s'offrir un tel appartement. Mais encore une fois, ça ne la regardait pas. « Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas être intrusive, oublie cette question idiote !   
-J’étais de garde. Je suis pompier.  
-Pompier de New-York, la grande classe.   
-On peut dire ça. » Il avait un sourire fier et sa fanfaronnade lui plaisait d’une certaine façon. Il avait sauvé les braves citoyens de New-York alors qu'elle…elle le tenait éveillé comme une imbécile. Elle vida sa tasse cul-sec et se leva, prit son sac et enfila ses boots.  
« Je suis désolée, tu es sûrement mort de fatigue et je t’empêche d’aller te coucher. » Elle lui fit un petit geste de la tête et trottina jusqu’à la porte.  
« Clary ! »

Il était derrière elle et se mit dans l’encadrement de la porte. Avait-elle oublié quelque chose ?

« Tu devrais…tu sais…laisser un numéro au cas où Sebastian voudrait te rappeler.  
-C’est pas nécessaire et puis, il sait où je travaille s’il veut me joindre. » Tout plutôt que de se mortifier quand il ne donnerait pas de nouvelles et qu'elle apprendrait par Izzy qu’il est repartit Dieu sait où. Il opina d’un air entendu et allait refermer la porte mais suspendit son geste une nouvelle fois. « Au fait, on a pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble chez moi et je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je suis Jace. Herondale.  
-Clary. Fairchild. » Ils se serrèrent la main et il se mit à rire une nouvelle fois.  
« Je sais. » Elle rougit et l’embarras la gagna quand elle sentit son pouce caresser gentiment ma main. Elle la retira avec gêne alors qu’il l’avait gardé plus longtemps que la politesse ne l’exigeait. Clary partit pour de bon, sentant le regard de Jace sur elle jusqu’à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle rencontre 

« Tu es parfaite. » Il susurra à son oreille et elle ferma les yeux alors que sa bouche se posait tout contre son cou. Ses lèvres étaient humides, chaudes, comme s’il était fiévreux et Clary mourrait d’envie de l’attirer à elle, de le serrer contre son corps mais elle prolongea la délicieuse torture. Elle le laissa la goûter de la langue, le laisse la chérir comme si elle était un précieux objet d’art profane, unique et licencieux.  
« Clary. » Il dit son nom encore et encore et ce fut à peine un murmure alors qu’il se glissait sous les draps à ses côtés. Sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux et l’autre la caressa, la brûla et il l'embrassa jusqu’à se glisser entre ses cuisses. Il ne se perdit pas en préliminaires et elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il s’enfonça en elle et elle grogna son plaisir. Son corps s’arqua tout entier , comme possédé pour l’accueillir un peu plus loin, un peu plus fort en elle.  
« Seba… » Elle fut fauchée par un orgasme dévastateur et s’éveilla à bout de souffle et le corps en feu.

Comme chaque après-midi depuis presque une semaine, Clary dormait d’un sommeil perturbé par des rêves vivaces de ce semblant de nuit passé avec Sebastian. Elle rêvait de sa bouche sur sa peau, de ses mains sur elle mais ce n'était que les siennes qu'elle trouvait contre son intimité lorsqu’enfin elle revenait à elle. Et cela l’épuisait.  
Elle aurait pu penser qu'elle n'était pas douée pour les histoires sans lendemain, que son esprit refusait de ne voir en cet homme qu’un corps qui avait su lui donner du plaisir, mais ce n’était pas le cas. En dehors de ces moments passés au lit, elle ne voyait rien de lui. Elle avait cette fâcheuse habitude de ne pas trouver ses mots lorsqu’il le fallait et cela la condamnait à vivre et revivre ses scènes de la vie quotidienne en imaginant toutes sortes de répliques intelligentes et cinglantes qui auraient laissé ses interlocuteurs sans voix. Avec Sebastian ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots et elle n'était clairement pas été une séductrice hors pair. Elle ignorait encore pas par quel miracle elle s'était retrouvée entre ses bras. Mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas la scène du club, ni celle du balcon, qu'elle revoyait, elle ne rêvait que de sexe.  
Elle ne le voyait pas vraiment, il était dans la pénombre mais Clary savait que c’était lui. Pour quelle raison ? Parce qu’aucun de ses amants ne lui avait fait ressentir ce que Sebastian lui avait fait ressentir. Elle s'était sentie belle et libre, en pleine possession de ses moyens et seule maîtresse de son destin…ce qui, soyons honnêtes, dans l’état d’ébriété où elle se trouvait était en soi un petit exploit. Mais par dessus tout, elle avait eu la sensation durant ces quelques heures que son cœur n’était pas irrévocablement brisé.  
C’est cet état de bien-être qui lui manquait et celui-là n’était dû ni à l’alcool, ni à l’herbe, juste à lui. Et Clary finit par s'avouer -au moins pour elle-même- qu'elle n'aurait pas été contre une deuxième nuit. Si elle avait pensé qu’une nuit suffirait à étancher sa soif de sexe avec lui, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Maintenant que Clary savait ce qu’il valait entre ses draps, c’était pire et elle ne pouvait qu’en vouloir davantage. Mais c’était bien sûr impossible. Il n’avait pas donné signe de vie et Clary ne pouvait décemment pas aller frapper à la porte de son appartement sans passer pour une pauvre fille en manque. Ce qu'elle était. Mais elle n'était pas prête encore à sauter le pas et à l’admettre.  
Elle sauta du lit et après une longue douche, attrapa un legging et un sweat qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et elle commença à griffonner le croquis d’une nouvelle fresque. Ça avait toujours été sa façon d’exorciser ses soucis ou ses pensées parasites. Elle n'avait pas parlé avec Izzy de ce qui s’était réellement passé et la belle serveuse la laissait tranquille pour l’instant. Mais Clary savait que ça ne durerait pas. Elle était toute à l’histoire de Magnus et Alec –s’il en existait seulement une- c’était sa priorité absolue et ça protégeait Clary de ses interrogations, mais elle sentait que bientôt son tour viendrait.  
A vrai dire, elle était aussi préoccupée par Magnus.  
Il n’était pas dans son état normal depuis la soirée. Le pétillant, brillant et survolté bon vivant avait laissé la place à un homme évasif et dans la lune, ce qui n’était pas pour lui plaire. Clary ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.  
L’amour n’était pas un long fleuve tranquille.  
Et alors qu'elle allait et venait dans le club armée de son plateau elle l’observait du coin de l’œil. Il était assis sur son canapé favori, l’air vague et semblait totalement perméable aux tentatives de séductions de ses habituels admirateurs. Clary avait souvent trouvé inconcevable sa façon de changer d’amant chaque nuit, voire plusieurs fois dans la même nuit mais aujourd'hui, elle avait presque pitié de lui. Elle se disait qu'elle aurait peut-être dû avoir une petite discussion cœur-à-cœur avec lui, elle qui était accoutumée aux amours malheureuses.

« Il va mal. » Ce n’était pas une question plutôt la constatation d’un état de fait. Clary était au bar et Izzy qui venait de poser son plateau près du sien, regarda en direction de leur patron.  
« Et tu sais ce qu’il y a de pire ? Alec est à peu de choses près dans le même état.  
-Peu de choses près ?  
-Il sait mieux le cacher je suppose, mais je le connais trop bien pour ne pas savoir que ça le ronge. Ahh, ça me tue ! »

Clary posa la main sur celle d'Izzy et la serra dans un geste qu'elle voulu encourageant.  
« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé entre eux mais ils ne seraient pas si misérables s’ils n’avaient rien fait, non ? » Izzy lui dit avec l’espoir qu'elle saurait mieux qu’elle comprendre ce qui agitait leur patron. Mais elle en était incapable.  
« Honnêtement Izzy, j’en sais rien. Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose. » Izzy la regarda avec désespoir et Clary essaya de se corriger. « Mais tu as sûrement raison !  
-Tu sais ce qui m’inquiète ? C’est qu’ils vont bientôt tous repartir pour Dieu seul sait où et Alec sera à nouveau seul. Pour une fois j’ai vraiment cru qu’il avait trouvé quelqu’un… »

Ils vont bientôt repartir. C’est tout ce que Clary parvint à entendre.

« Ils vont partir ? Quand ?  
-Hein ? Je ne sais pas, bientôt. Ils ne restent jamais plus que quelques semaines. Deux ou trois, ça dépend, alors à moins d’un miracle…»

Bien entendu. Clary ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait imaginé qu'elle disposait de plus de temps pour décider si elle ne voulait vraiment pas revoir Sebastian. C’était idiot de sa part et elle ne parvenait même plus à se comprendre.

« Clary. Je crois que les miracles existent. » Izzy attrapa son coude et Clary suivit la direction de son regard. Alec était en train de fendre la foule des danseurs sur la piste de danse et derrière lui elle reconnu les deux hommes qui les accompagnaient la dernière fois, suivis de Sebastian. Et encore une fois elle fut choquée par ce qu’il dégageait. Son regard se fixa sur elle comme s’il avait su instinctivement où je elle se trouvait et elle retint son souffle. Il marcha droit sur elle et avant que Clary ait eu le temps de décider si elle devait ou non filer à l’anglaise, il était devant elle et avait envahi son espace personnel.  
Et tout recommença.  
Ses mains moites, elle ne sentit plus ses jambes et son ventre se serra d’envie. Elle entendit Izzy parler à son frère, entendit les autres lui dire bonjour mais c’était comme si tout cela était bien trop lointain pour qu'elle y prête attention.

« Salut.  
-Salut Clary. » Il lui sourit et comme la dernière fois qu'ils étaient au club, il prit son plateau, le posa je-ne-sais-où et l’entraîna sur la piste de danse. Cette fois elle ne résista pas et passa ses bras au cou de son amant. Sebastian posa ses mains à ses hanches et ils commencèrent à osciller dans un rythme qui n’était probablement pas celui du morceau qui était en train de passer mais peu importe. Ici personne ne regardait personne. Clary était consciente qu'elle aurait dû lui parler, dire quelque chose d’intelligent qui lui ferait comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas lui demander plus que ce qu’il ne serait capable de lui donner mais elle ne pouvait que sourire.  
« Je suis mal à l’aise avec le silence. » Elle finit par rompre ce silence qui la mettait dans un drôle d’état. Elle ne parvenait absolument pas à le cerner, à savoir ce qu’il avait dans le crâne, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme lui.  
« Ce n’est pas précisément silencieux. » Sebastian fit remarquer dans un sourire et Clary ne put que lui donner raison. La musique était tonitruante et s'ils n'avaient pas été si près ils ne se seraient pas entendus parler.  
« Tu sais bien de quoi je parle.  
-Bien sûr. De quoi veux-tu parler ? » Son accent anglais était particulièrement marqué, Clary trouvait incroyable de ne pas l'avoir remarqué la première fois qu'ils avaient échangé quelques mots. Elle était probablement trop en colère pour y prêter attention.  
« Je ne sais pas. De quoi parlent les gens habituellement pour faire connaissance ? »

Sebastian se mit à rire.

« Nous ne sommes pas précisément des étrangers. » Il arqua les sourcils et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.  
« Je ne sais rien de toi.  
-Alors vas-y. Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Clary n'était pas sûre que ça fasse office de carte blanche et honnêtement elle n'avait aucune raison d’apprendre à mieux le connaître puisqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble et n'avaient aucune intention de l’être mais elle supposait que c’était une façon de ne pas se jeter l’un sur l’autre sans cérémonie. Elle décida de commencer par ce qu'elle savait de lui et qui se résumait à assez peu de choses.

« Tu es militaire c’est ça ? » Il opina et Clary poursuivit. « Quel genre de militaire ?  
-Si je te le dis je devrais te tuer. » Elle se mit à rire mais il ne cilla pas. Puis il éclata de rire. « Désolé, c’est ce qu’on appelle l’humour anglais je suppose.  
-C’était ma deuxième question. » Elle colla au plan, parler de ce qu'elle connaissait…et c’était la deuxième et dernière chose qu'elle savait de lui. Sacré plan… « Tu es anglais. »

Sebastian opina et la brillante conversation de Clary s’arrêta là. Bien joué Clary ! Se dit-elle en pensée.  
Elle aurait peut-être pu poursuivre ses investigations et lui demander pour quelle raison un loyal sujet de sa majesté s’était engagé dans l’armée des États-Unis mais il ne faisait aucun doute que s’il avait voulu qu'elle le sache, il aurait répondu à sa question autrement que par un hochement de tête. Elle caressa sa nuque et du bout du doigt fit glisser la chaîne qu’il portait autour du cou et au bout de laquelle elle savait que se trouvait la plaque militaire qu’il ne devait jamais quitter. Ses mains la serrèrent un peu plus fort et la collèrent tout contre lui. Elle posa le front contre sa clavicule et les battements erratiques de son cœur répondirent à ceux impossiblement lents de Sebastian.

« Tu rentres avec moi ? » Il dit à son oreille et même si elle crevait d’envie de partir avec lui ici et maintenant, elle devait faire face à une terrible réalité.  
« Je suis en train de travailler et Magnus a sûrement mieux à faire que de me faire remplacer en ce moment. » C’est en tout cas ce qu'elle lui souhaitait.  
« Je passe te prendre. » Il la lâcha après un bref baiser et disparu.

Les quelques heures qui suivirent furent une vraie torture mentale. Clary eu envie plus d’une fois de lâcher son plateau et de sortir de cet enfer où tous les clients semblaient avoir décidé de lui compliquer la tâche. Mais comme il le lui avait dit, Sebastian était là quand le club se vida de ses clients et qu'elle ferma les portes avec Maia, le reste du staff ayant disparu comme par magie.  
Il ne lui demanda pas comment s'étaient passées ces quelques heures à travailler mais aux regards qu’il lui lança elle sut qu'ils avaient partagé la même hâte. A peine furent-ils arrivés à son appartement qu’il la plaqua contre le mur et pris sa bouche avec une impatience mal déguisée. Il passa ses mains sous son top et caressa son ventre, la lisière de son jean et Clary l’arrêta.

« Il n’est pas là ?  
-Jace ? Non, il est sorti. »

Mais il l’emmena dans la chambre de la dernière fois et encore une fois Clary s’abandonna à ses mains expertes.

En se réveillant elle eut une sévère impression de déjà-vu.  
Il était bien plus tôt, à peine six heures trente mais elle était déjà seule, et encore nue. Mais à quelle heure se levait-il pour avoir déjà quitté son lit alors qu’il y a trois heures elle était encore au club ?  
Mais peut-être était-il encore là, peut-être était-il simplement dans la salle de bain ? Clary passa un T-shirt et sortit de la chambre à tâtons. Une délicieuse odeur de café flottait dans l’air et cela lui mit l’eau à la bouche. Sans même le réaliser elle marcha en direction de la cuisine où elle pensait trouver Sebastian…et se retrouva face au garçon de la dernière fois, Jace. Si l'on considérait le fait qu'il était chez lui, ce n’était pas totalement inattendu. Cependant elle ne pensait pas le voir. Il était très tôt. Il portait un jogging gris et un T-shirt à peu de chose près similaire à celui que Clary portait et une idée terrible lui vint. Est-ce que c’était l’un des siens qu'elle avait passé ?! Elle porta la main à sa poitrine et il lui sourit ironiquement.

« Tu crois que je suis coincée dans un de ces monde parallèle où je suis condamnée à revivre la même journée ?  
-Dans ce cas, cela signifierait que tu as quelque chose à corriger. Tu as l’impression d’avoir contrarié le cosmos dernièrement ? »

Il avait poussé un mug de café en face de lui sur la table et Clary s’assit. Elle prit la tasse à deux mains et respira à pleins poumons l’odeur merveilleuse.

« Pas que je sache. Désolée, je pensais que tu n’étais pas là. » Elle glissa ses jambes sous elle sur la chaise, tirant un peu sur le T-shirt pour qu’il soit moins révélateur. Jace était face à la lumière de la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon et elle remarqua que ses yeux n'étaient pas de la même couleur. L’un était bleu, l’autre plus sombre avec une once de doré. Il sembla noter la façon dont elle l’observait bien malgré elle.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » Il dit en arquant un sourcil de façon charmante. Il était beau c’était un fait. Pas comme Sebastian pouvait l’être même s’ils avaient tous deux beaucoup de points communs, leur blondeur, la largeur de leurs épaules, cette façon de bouger athlétique. Mais là où Sebastian émettait une aura sombre et attirante, Jace avait une gentillesse non feinte dans le regard. Peut-être était-elle biaisée parce qu'elle savait qu’il était pompier quand Sebastian était militaire, mais elle se sentit étrangement à l’aise en sa présence.

« Vantard ?  
-Réaliste. »

Clary éclata de rire et Jace eu le bon goût de rire avec elle. Ils burent leur café en silence puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« C’est chez toi ? » Il opina et jeta un regard alentour. « Et tu héberges Sebastian ? » Nouveau hochement de tête. « Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
-Quelques années. Nous étions ensemble dans l’armée.  
-Tu faisais partie de leur bande ?  
-Leur bande ?! » Il se met à rire une nouvelle fois et son visage s’illumine.  
« Alec, Sebastian et les autres.  
-Oui, je faisais partie de leur bande alors.  
-C’est bizarre. Ils sont tellement…  
-Tellement ? » Dit Jace en se levant pour aller chercher la cafetière et Clary réalisa qu'elle avait fini son mug.  
« Tellement mystérieux. » Elle murmura mais Clary su qu'il avait entendu, tout comme il savait qu'elle parlait de Sebastian bien plus que de ses frères d’arme.  
« Je n’ai pas l’impression que vous ayez beaucoup parlé, toi et Seb. » Elle rougit sous l’insinuation à peine voilée mais décida de ne pas avoir à se justifier. Elle refusait d’avoir honte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait couché avec un garçon qui lui plaisait sans en être amoureuse ? La belle affaire.  
« Il n’est pas très bavard. » Elle ignora ostensiblement la remarque et releva la tête comme si elle le défiait d’ajouter quoi que ce soit.  
« Au fait, » Jace dit après quelques secondes de silence qui permirent à Clary de retrouver une carnation un peu moins écarlate. « J’ai laissé des serviettes dans la salle de bain pour toi.  
-Tu n’aurais pas dû…  
-Si on doit encore prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble j’aimerais autant que tu te sois brossé les dents avant. »

Charmant.  
Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils avaient partagé quoi…deux cafés mais elle eut l’intime conviction qu’il se montrait presque blessant afin que Clary ne puisse pas refuser son geste. Et ça marcha. Elle se leva, bardée de sa dignité écornée, serrant les dents pour qu’il ne puisse pas sentir son haleine qu’il jugeait fétide et allait ouvrir une porte quand elle entendit sa voix derrière elle.

« L’autre porte. Celle-ci c’est le placard. »

Clary émit un grognement furibard et ouvrit l’autre porte à la volée. Avant de réaliser que ses affaires étaient restées dans la chambre de Sebastian. Elle ressortit, bien plus discrètement qu'elle n'était entrée et sous l'œil moqueur de Jace, alla chercher ses vêtements.  
La salle de bain était proprette et elle sourit en imaginant Jace en train de la briquer. Comment n’avait-elle pas deviné avant qu’il avait été militaire ? La douche fut merveilleusement revigorante, spécialement après le café. Clary en aurait presque oublié qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. Et Jace, était-il de service cette nuit ?  
Savait-il qu'elle était là ? Bien sûr puisqu’il avait préparé une tasse de café, mais après tout, peut-être que Sebastian ramenait une fille différente chaque nuit et que Jace avait pour habitude de les mettre à la porte le matin avec toute la diplomatie qu’il possédait ?  
Peu importait après tout. Quand bien même elle n'était qu’une fille sur la longue liste des filles avec qui il couchait, l’interlude qu’il lui offrait était le bienvenu. Clary avait saisi New-York comme la solution miracle au vide qui l'habitait, pensant se recréer dans une ville où personne ne la connaîtrait mais c’est Sebastian qui avait fait apparaître celle qu'elle désespérait de devenir. Cette fille libre qui savait vivre au jour le jour sans remord ni état d’âme. Elle n'était pas encore totalement au point, elle n'avait pas de change et ses vêtements sentaient mauvais mais à sa décharge, elle aurait difficilement pu prévoir en partant hier de chez elle qu'elle découcherait.  
Elle sortit de la salle de bain en remettant ses boots et alors qu'elle allait lancer à Jace la réplique intelligente qu'elle avait réussi à trouver elle s'arrêta dans son élan. Sa tête reposait sur ses bras croisés et il avait fermé les yeux. Il devait être sincèrement épuisé pour s’être endormi ainsi.  
Clary saisit l’épais plaid qui se trouvait sur le canapé et l’en couvrit avant de sortir de l’appartement sur la pointe des pieds.


End file.
